


Objectified

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: hannibalkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wants to be objectified, and Hannibal wants to let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objectified

”Don’t look me in the eyes,” says Will.  
“I won’t,” promises Hannibal, and looks at every other part of Will, standing naked in his office.  
His muscles stretch under his pale, creamy skin, and his cock is already half-hard between lithe thighs.  
There’s much to admire about Will, not just his amazing and intricate mind.  
“You are beautiful,” says Hannibal. “A worthy object of study, and of desire.”  
“I’m alive,” says Will.  
“So you are. But you are inert for now, passive. Do you still feel stressed?”  
“Yes.”  
“This is why I suggested this unorthodox therapy, to relax your mind, and help you unwind. Imagine you are an object, a possession of mine.”  
“Can I speak?”  
“Evidently. If you wish to be silent you can.”  
“No. Not now.”  
“You are a prize, a trophy for the victor of the war with your mind. “  
“Would you touch me?”  
“If you so desire.”  
Will’s cock is leaking, and Hannibal smiles.  
“Gently,” says Will.  
“Very,” says Hannibal and runs his warm hand over Will’s erect cock. Will moans, and his mind goes silent.  
Hannibal doesn’t look at his eyes, and keeps stroking with a firm gentleness until Will comes.  
“Beautiful,” says Hannibal and licks the semen from his fingers. “You are my most prized possession.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I have a suggestion for you.”

*  
It’s an odd idea, but it works.  
Every Thursday Hannibal has a special spectacle for his guest, all society folks.  
Mrs Komeda and her friends love it.  
Last week it was Franklyn who ate an apple while Tobias whipped his skin to cause rivulets of blood.  
This week Will Graham quite naked, stands in a pose like the statue of David.  
Hannibal’s guests admire, but do not touch.  
“He is lovely,” purrs mrs Komeda.  
“He is art,” says Hannibal knowingly.  
A guest tries to touch the vision of loveliness, but has his hand smacked away.  
“Admire and worship at his feet, but do not touch. He is not for the likes of you,” says Hannibal.  
Franklyn looks at Will, and sighs.  
“So very pretty,” he says.  
“Yes,” says Hannibal. Will is his to display or not.  
He likes to show off his objects of art to admiring crowds, to dazzle them with his refined taste, and quietly gloat over their envy.  
This is a most rewarding evening indeed.

*  
After the dinner Will moves, comes back to himself.  
“Would you like to stay?” asks Hannibal.  
“Where?”  
“In my bed.”  
“As what?”  
“My pillow to dream on,” smiles Hannibal.  
Will nods.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: Hannibal/Will or Hannibal+Will, human furniture/art
> 
> Will is tired of thinking and/or being himself. Hannibal lets him be something else, whether that's inanimate objects, furniture or art. Doesn't have to be sexual between them, but Will should be naked either way and they should both get something out of it. Many bonus points if Will is seen by or displayed to other people! Perhaps Hannibal has much more interesting parties at his house than we have been shown.


End file.
